


NightMares & Cuddles

by Staubrey4eva



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Love, Nightmares, and Aubrey in charge, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubrey4eva/pseuds/Staubrey4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey </p><p>- basically I'm not gunna do a summary of this fan work because it will ruin the plot ,..</p>
            </blockquote>





	NightMares & Cuddles

"I'm not going to fall asleep," Stacie says defensively as she climbs into Aubrey's lap.

The couch is small and Stacie really doesn't want to be sitting quietly next to her girlfriend. She'd much rather snuggle up as close to her as possible and have Aubrey wrap an arm around her shoulders and play with her hair. "I want to watch the movie."

She always says that, and falls asleep in ten minutes flat. Stacie hasn't been a very present company during their free time recently, but Aubrey can't hold it against her. She has to make up for the several lost hours of sleep in the nights.

"No, you don't," Aubrey says softly. "You're exhausted."

Stacie doesn't say anything, but rests her head against Aubrey's chest and and exhales deeply.

"Was it too bad last night?"

Aubrey knows about the nightmares that haven't been allowing Stacie to get enough rest, and she knows how they can be different levels of awful.

 

"No, not really," Stacie shrugs it off. "But I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards."

Aubrey sighs. If they're cuddled together when sleeping, Stacie's restlessness is usually enough to wake Aubrey so that she can pull Stacie out of the nightmares.

"You should've woken me up." Aubrey nuzzles Stacie's hair affectionately.

Stacie huffs out a breath. "I'm not depriving you of sleep as well.”

"You know I don't mind," Aubrey repeats even though she's told Stacie that multiple times. Yet, Stacie feels guilty and apologizes every time she wakes Aubrey. "I could've distracted you until you fell asleep again."

"Don't worry," Stacie assures her. "I'm fine. And I want to watch the movie."

Aubrey reaches for the remote and plays the movie. This time, it takes Stacie a bit longer than usual because she’s making an effort to stay awake and stick to her word, but she inevitably falls asleep.

Just like that, sitting in Aubrey's lap with Aubrey's arms wrapped around her body, cheek pressed against her shoulder. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically as she sleeps, and Aubrey just lets her rest and keeps watching the movie, the volume of the TV so low it's almost muted.

Stacie will apologize so much for this when she wakes up, but Bobbi doesn't mind. However, Stacie might be Aubrey's princess but she's still heavy, and the weight starts to bother Aubrey after a while. Her thighs hurt, but she knows that moving Stacie out of her lap would wake her girlfriend, so she stays there anyway.

After almost an hour, though, Fat Amy walks in on them and her voice wakes Stacie immediately. She mutters an apology and quickly leaves the room. Stacie promptly moves out of Aubrey's lap, sitting on the couch instead and rubbing her eyes, but she's still clearly exhausted.

"No need to get up," Aubrey says, cupping the side of Stacie's face and softly rubbing her thumb against Stacie's cheek when The younger bella leans into her touch. "Come here. Babe,"

She holds Stacie's shoulders and gently pulls Stacie into a much better position to sleep, Stacie's head resting on top of Aubrey's sore thigh, her legs occupying the rest of the couch. "Go back to sleep. It's fine," she reassures her.

Aubrey softly strokes Stacie's hair until she falls back asleep, and thankfully, Stacie falls back asleep in less than a minute.

 

Aubrey leans down and places a kiss to her lips "I love you." Says the blond.

Stacie doesn't say any thing gets up off the sofa " "One second I'll be right back." She says leaving the room to there bedroom. 

Aubrey sits there waiting for her girlfriend to return Stacie emerged from there room with pillows and a duvet.

She places the pillows on the arm of the sofa and asked Aubrey to stand up for a second whiles see lays down first "Get in." She's says her voice a little raspy.

Aubrey lay beside her girlfriend and wraps her arms around Stacie and closes her eyes "I love you too Bree." Stacie says.

Aubrey grins into neck.


End file.
